bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary
"The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" is the fifth episode of the third season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. '' This episode first aired on Monday, October 19, 2009. Summary Sheldon goes up against his Wil Wheaton in a Mystic Warlords of Ka'a . Penny sets up Howard on a with a girl named Bernadette. Extended Plot Penny is reluctantly playing "Mystic Warlords of Ka'a" with Leonard, Howard and Raj. She obviously does not understand the . Sheldon explains all the cards that she can play due to his . Howard concedes that the game is over, which first excites Penny, but she quickly feigns disappointment in order to save the group's feelings. Penny then immediately leaves, because the last time she didn't leave, she ended up playing Mystic Warlords of "Ka". Howard corrects her : ''"Not Ka! Ka-AH!" ''She leaves with "By-ee!" Leonard still can't believe Penny is going out with him, and Raj echoes the sentiment: ''"Nobody can". Howard then brings up their "Girlfriend Pact": if either one dated a hot girlfriend, they would have her find a for the other. Leonard can't remember making the pact, but Sheldon promptly announces the date (June 30th, 2004), place (Opening Day of " ", , Pasadena) and available stand snacks ("Only red , no blue"). Leonard admits that he only agreed to the pact because he never thought he'd have a hot girlfriend, and he was positive Howard never would have one either. Raj was absent during the pact agreement due to his small . At , Sheldon won't give Leonard a out of his 4-napkin system (lap, , and personal emergency). Howard continues to pester Leonard about having Penny find a "hot and tall" date for him. Sheldon makes fun of Raj's . Raj announces that there will be a "Mystic Warlords of Ka'a" at the comic book store, with $500 going as first prize and wants Sheldon to enter with him, but Sheldon isn't interested. After , Penny tells him that he really is a , though Leonard admits that he had d his technique. Remembering Howard, he tentatively broaches the subject about pacts. Penny reminisces about a pact she made in the first grade with her , Rosie: to marry , from " ". Leonard mentions about his long-standing pact with Howard "which kind of involves her". This vague statement the post- blissful mood, making Penny suspicious about its implications. Penny refuses to fix any of her friends with Howard. Leonard tries to convince Penny that, "deep down inside, Howard's a really nice guy". Penny retaliates: "The problem isn't what is on the inside. It's the creepy coating". Leonard pleads with Penny to reconsider it as a to him. At the comic book store, Sheldon peruses through the comic book stacks, but shudders when he comes across a " " comic book. Raj discovers that Wil Wheaton--as in Star Trek's Wil Wheaton (A.K.A. )--is signed up for the Mystic Warlords tournament. Stuart confirms that Wil lives nearby and is a big gamer. As a youth, Sheldon idolized Wesley Crusher on " " because they both had an eidetic memory. In 1995, Sheldon rode 10 hours by , twice violating his personal rule of relieving himself in a moving vehicle, to a convention in . He was such a fan that he wore his uniform in order to meet Wil Wheaton and to have Wil sign his mint, in-package Wesley Crusher ; however, Wil didn't appear, and Sheldon pledged eternal for him. Sheldon proclaims that Wil Wheaton currently ranks 6th on his All-time List. He angrily teams up with Raj for the tournament (his alias as "Die, Wil Wheaton, DIE!"), while quoting from " ": "FROM HELL'S HEART, I STAB AT THEE!!!” As Leonard, Penny, and Howard head out on their , Howard nervously zes Penny about his , aka "the future of his children". (He's right!) Penny assures him that her friend is adorable. Howard asks Penny how she described him to her friend: namely, any mention about his low . Penny had told her friend that Howard is an aerospace engineer, is fluent in 5 ("6, if you count Klingon") and that he has an unhealthy attachment to his mother. She was kidding about his mother. And women don't count Klingon as a doable foreign language. Sheldon and Raj are playing in the tournament set up at the comic book store. Raj is gleeful about their progress, but Sheldon is consumed by his enmity towards Wil Wheaton. Sheldon wrathfully stares at an oblivious Wil Wheaton, still quoting Khan: “''Wil Wheaton, my old friend. I've chased you 'round the moons of Nibia and 'round the Maelstrom and 'round 's Flames!” Raj remarks that Wesley Crusher was in the “Star Trek: Next Generation” franchise and thus, was unrelated to "Wrath of Khan", part of the original Star Trek series, but this does not deter Sheldon. Sheldon and Raj have to beat Lonely Larry and Captain Sweatpants before facing off with Wil Wheaton and Stuart in the round. Howard awkwardly tries to make in the with Penny's friend, Bernadette. She is working at the Cheesecake Factory in order to pay off her at grad school, majoring in . She doesn't understand his s and she doesn't share any of Howard's interests in , (fantasy (Dungeons and Dragons) or ), or . Leonard gloomily predicts that it is "''going to be a long, lon-ong night". Sheldon and Raj easily dispatches Captain Sweatpants and Lonely Larry in their tournament match. Sheldon balefully stares at their final s, namely Wil Wheaton, and he exclaims: “''bortaS bIr jablu'DI' reH QaQqu' nay'!” Wil Wheaton overhears it and asks Stuart in disbelief: “''Did that guy just say " is a dish that is best served cold" in Klingon?” Stuart confirms it. Perplexed and leery of Sheldon's obsession with him, Wil asks Stuart what is wrong with Sheldon. Stuart replies that everyone has a different . At , Howard continues trying to find common ground with Bernadette (she even doesn't like !), while Leonard and Penny quietly lament how long the is going to be. Howard's mother calls and leaves a on his . Bernadette is sympathetic, because her mother drives her crazy as well. They start sharing about how bad their mothers are, such as: their mothers continuously calls them on the phone about trivial things; Howard's mother made him wear to for fear of catching ; Bernadette’s mother still lays out her and "wouldn't let her ride a because she thought would hit a bump and lose her ." Bernadette freely discloses that she lost her virginity in a Toyota , while Howard admits that he lost his virginity in a Toyota (to his second cousin). This shared revelation helps Howard and Bernadette warm up to each other. Howard then invites her to meet his for dinner at home: "A girl like you, wearing a big like that, it might give my mother the big I've been hoping for." Bernadette cheerfully agrees, with the proviso that Howard has to come to her 's dinner, wearing a . Penny is happy that she is great at . Sheldon and Raj are finally playing Wil Wheaton and Stuart for the Wizards of Ka'a Championship. It is a tense match, surrounded by avid spectators. Sheldon ends up going head to head with Wil Wheaton, ing his with his eidetic memory. Before laying down the last card and winning the final match, Sheldon decides to give his speech about his wrathful revenge to Wil Wheaton and the reason for it (i.e., the story of Wil Wheaton's absence at the 4th annual Dixie Trek Convention, the sci-fi convention that Sheldon had attended in 1995). Wil then reveals that he was absent from the sci-fi convention due to the death and funeral of his . Wil apologizes with such sincerity to Sheldon that Sheldon completely empathizes with Wil's loss: "If anything happened to my Meemaw, I would be one inconsolable "Moonpie"". Sheldon becomes wracked with and loses the game on purpose (with his Enchanted card), despite Raj's loud protests. Wil smugly admits he lied about his grandmother's . Actually, his "Nana" is alive and will be very happy to hear that he won (with Will's Small Rock card killing Sheldon's Enchanted Bunny card): "Game over, Moon Pie!" Sheldon sits in shocked disbelief. After Sheldon realizes that he’s been tricked, he yells in Khan-like fashion, “''WHEEEAAAAAATTTTTTOOOONNNNNNNN!!!!!!!” The pans out to a global satellite image of , mimicking a memorable scene from the blockbuster 1982 feature film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Credits * '''Guest starring:' ** Wil Wheaton as Himself ** Kevin Sussman as Stuart Bloom ** Melissa Rauch as Bernadette ** Matt Barr as Mike ** Ian Scott Rudolph as Captain Sweatpants ** Owen Thayer as Lonely Larry * Teleplay: Chuck Lorre & Bill Prady * Story: Chuck Lorre & Bill Prady Critics *"Now this is more like it. Since Penny and Leonard got together the plots are starting to flow more naturally with great results. The idea of a pact between Howard and Leonard makes perfect sense. Sitcoms thrive on new situations and developments. The guys were all lonely and now Leonard is with Penny. So this new development brings all sorts of benefits to the show...Sheldon delights of course in linking himself to "The Wrath of Khan" and taking great pleasure in living out that particular fantasy as his revenge draws near. The use of Wheaton’s grandmother as his excuse is perfect too...A terrific episode for Sheldon, the writers find a tone and purpose for him which suits him like no other. The details were all good, the B plot was good, the jokes were good. I can ask for no more, for now." - The TV Critic's Review *IMDb user reviews Notes *'Title Reference: '''The episode gets its name from how Penny describes Howard. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=263 *This episode was watched by 13.47 million people with a rating of 5.3 (adults 18-49). *This episode aired in Canada on October 19, 2009. *Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-3-episode-05-the-creepy-candy-coating-corollary/ Costume Notes Set Notes Seen on the end table next to the couch (next to Sheldon's spot) in the opening scene as the group plays Mystic Warlords of Ka'a *This issue of Batman was first seen in Season 2, Episode 23 (The Monopolar Expedition) in the comic book bins in Sheldon's bedroom. Trivia *First appearance of the card game Mystic Warlords of Ka'a. According to this episode, Sheldon doesn't play Mystic Warlords of Ka'a due to a lack of challenge, but does not complain about this fact in other episodes wherein the game appears ("The Justice League Recombination", "The Engagement Reaction", "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition", "The Decoupling Fluctuation"). *As Sheldon browses the comic books, he says, "Got it. Got it. Got it. Got it. Got it. Got it." In ''The Guitarist Amplification, when Howard mentions [http://marvel.com/comic_books/issue/6575/amazing_spider-man_1963_183 Amazing Spider-Man 183], Sheldon says "Got it." In "The Hofstadter Isotope", both Sheldon and Howard repeat this statement as they look through a rack of comic books. *Sheldon says, "Wesley Crusher had an just like me." The December 10, 1986 casting call featured in Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion cites a " ", while the March 23, 1987 Star Trek: The Next Generation Writers/Directors Guide cites "his superior memory". *Sheldon has no qualms admitting that his "Meemaw" calls him "Moonpie," unlike in "The Terminator Decoupling". It is possible he didn't want Penny to know this fact, knowing she would inevitably him. *Bernadette's first appearance, though her name is only revealed to be "Bernadette" during the end credits. *Howard and Bernadette bond over their controlling s. Amy and Sheldon connect on the same topic, their mothers. *Howard wears an in this episode. *Captain Sweatpants and Lonely Larry are a team and Raj and Sheldon beat them. *On some channels showing reruns, after the camera zooms out to show the Earth, the credits appear at the same time. * The is centered on the in when the camera zooms out to show the Earth. *Sheldon quotes or imitates several lines from (as stated by himself and Raj). These includes: **- He tasks me, he tasks me and I shall have him. **- From hell's heart I stab at thee! (Khan's last words in The Wrath of Khan) **- I have chased you 'round the moons of Nibia, and 'round the Antares Maelstrom, and 'round perdition's flames! **- bortaS bIr jablu'DI'reH QaQqu' nay ! - The English version of this Klingon proverb first appeared in The Wrath of Khan: " is a dish best served cold". ** Sheldon's cry "Wheaton!" at the end of this episode is a salute to Kirk's cry "Khan!" when Khan claimed to leave him buried alive. Also, after Sheldon's cry, the camera zooms out from the surface to show the spherical Earth - an exact imitation to the camera zooming from the surface of planetoid Regula 1 in The Wrath of Khan. *Howard asked Leonard for Penny to get him a hot and "tall" date and he ended up with hot "little" Bernadette. Quotes :(Penny, Leonard, Howard and Bernadette are at the restaurant. Howard and Bernadette aren't getting along, until Howard checks his ringing phone.) :Howard: Excuse me, (sigh) damn, it's my mother. Bernadette: Are you going to answer it? :Howard: I'm torn. She might be dying, you know, I wouldn't want to miss that. :On the other hand, if I let it go to voice mail, I could play it over and over. :Bernadette: I know how you feel. My mother makes me crazy. :Howard: (chuckles a bit) Not as crazy as my mother makes me. :Bernadette: Oh, yeah, does your mother call you every day at work to see if you've had a healthy lunch? :Howard: My mother calls me at work to see if I had a healthy bowel movement. :(Penny and Leonard get a little disgusted at this.aaa fuck you ---- :Leonard: The deal was that if either of us got a girlfriend, we'd have her fix the other one up with one of her friends. :Penny: And you thought a good time to bring this up would be right after sex? :Leonard: Well, I sure as hell wasn't going to bring it up before sex. ---- :Will Wheaton: 'Come on Stewie. Let's get our prize money. :'Stuart: 'Well that was fun. :'Sheldon: WHEATON!!! (A play on Adm. Kirk's "KHAAAAN" in Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan) ---- :Penny: sex glow Wow. You really are a genius. :Leonard: Not really. I Googled how to do that. ---- :Leonard: You know, deep down inside, Howard's a really nice guy. :Penny: The problem isn't what's on the inside. It's the creepy candy coating. Video Gallery Can6.jpg|You really are a genius. Can5.jpg|Sheldon vs. Captain Sweatpants. Can4.jpg|Sheldon vs. Wheaton. Can3.jpg|He tasks me. Can2.jpg|"Wheaton!" Can1.jpg|Can you get Howard a date? Candycoating.jpg|Sheldon vs. Wheaton. Coat9.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Coat7.jpg|Penny playing Mystic Warlords of Ka'a. Coat6.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Coat5.jpg|Playing cards with the gang. Coat4.jpg|Howard meets Bernadette. Coat10.gif|Sheldon taunting Will Wheaton. Coat2.jpg|Seem to have nothing in common. Coat1.jpg|Howard meets Bernadette. vanity 263.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #263. WilWheaton.jpg|Wheaton vs. Cooper. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Lenny Category:Mystic Warlords of Ka'a Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Sheldon Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Stuart Category:Meemaw Category:Wil Wheaton Category:Wil Wheaton episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Series 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Series 3 episodes Category:Bernadette's only five guest appearances Category:Matchmaking Category:New Main Character Introduced Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:2009 episodes Category:22 episodes with no appearance by Amy (Season 3) Category:No Emily appearance (Season 3) Category:Aired Episodes Category:No appearance by Amy Category:No Amy Appearance Category:No Priya appearance Category:No Emily appearance Category:No Stephanie appearance